Bad Girls Club (season 14) San Diego
Production Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 29 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate.11 The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as nophysical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.11 The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives.11 The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them.11 The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome.11 The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make it" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting.11 In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying and double tagging a "bad girl".11 A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them.11 Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying.11 At the end of the show, some girls change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house.11 “ A Bad Girl knows what she wants and how to get it. She makes her own way, makes her own rules and she makes no apologies. A Bad Girl blazes her own trail and removes obstacles from her path. A Bad Girl fights and forces her way to the top with style and beauty. A Bad Girl believes in jumping first and looking later. People will love you. People will hate you. Others will secretly wish to be you. A Bad Girl is you. ” —Bad Girls Club oath11 Above is the Bad Girls Club oath which was introduced in the third season of the Bad Girls Club. House The Girls Are Gonna be in a new location In San Diego California Cast Season 14is the third season, overall, to have two "bad girls" coming from the same city and state. The last seasons to do so was Season 1 and Season 2 of the Bad Girls Club. In every season of the "Bad Girls Club", only seven "bad girls" enter the mansion on the first episode. During the show replacements enter the house after a original "bad girl" leaves or is removed. Usually only one replacement enters the show, however, season one and Bad Girls Club Bronx has had three replacements, which is the highest number of replacements to date in the series. Replacement Bad Girls In every season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or will leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl", who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow bad girl. Duration of cast Fights * Jennie was removed from the house in Episode 2 When She got in a fight With Kelsey Jennie Was told bye Lilly that Kelsey was Talking About her Son and Jennie went in Kelsey's room and punched her in the face then Kelsey slammed her and then Jennie got on top and start punching Kelsey in the head then the security broke it up. * Shar was removed from the house in Episode 3 When She got in a fight With Jada Shar was angry when Jada didnt have her back when she was arguing with boys at the club so when the two arrived back in the limo Shar started arguing with Jada and Jada didn't say anything so Shar Punched her in the face Then Jada grabbed her hair and started hitting her head against the limo window then the security broke it up. * Briann was removed from the house in Episode 5 When She got in a fight With Kelsey and Lilly and Dashay When Briann and Savannah come back from the club Briann starts Arguing with Lilly then Kelsey got in Then Dashay Briann Punched Lilly in the face then Kelsey Grabbed Briann Hair Then Dashay Pulled Her down to the floor and Lilly Threw a Bucket on her then the security broke it up. * Nora was removed from the house in Episode 8 When She got in a fight With Savannah '''When Savannah comes up with the idea that the house is boring and needs some action so she keeps Picking With Nora and Nora Punches Her in the face Then Savannah Grabs her hair and then Nora Slams her bye her hair and starts hitting her in the head Then Savannah gets up and and start hitting Nora in the head then the security broke it up. * '''Dashay was removed from the house in Episode 9 When She got in a fight With Judy '''When Judy Decide to take over the house Dashay decides to take care of the house problem and Punched Judy in the Face and Judy Hits her with a Hanger and Dashay Grabs her hair and Kicks her in the face and slams her and starts hitting in the Head with A shoe then the security broke it up. * '''Savannah was removed from the house in Episode 11 When She got in a fight With Jada '''When Jada Starts Misplacing Savannah Things Savannah Just caint take it and she goes in Jada room and gets her things back so Jada threw them so Savannah Hit her in the face with a picture Frame and Start hitting her in the head Then Jada slams her bye her feet and start hitting her in the face And Lily and Judy and Sophia tries to Break it up But Jada wont let got of Savannah hair then the security broke it up. Rooms '''Blue Room- Jennie, Lilly, Savannah, Shar, Nora, Khole Orange Room- Briann, Jada, Judy Purple Room- Dashay, Kelsey, Sophia, Francie's